Family Life
by RPGHero811
Summary: A collection of different stories involving the Shepherds with both the first and second generations but mainly centered around the brave future princess and the legendary tactician. (Some shall take place after The Final Battle).
1. Chapter 1

Is been a month since Robin returned back to life and to his friends, he felt very happy to be able to live as his own person ready to face anything life would throw at him except one thing: _**fatherhood**._

Having a family with his wife Lucina was wonderful but not even being the greatest tactician in the kingdom could help him with his little girl Morgan. Taking care of her was harder than planning strategies against massive armies or fighting an evil dragon, such as: changing her diapers, waking up in the middle of the night to calm her cries, feeding her, etc.…. Lucina told him he shouldn't overwork himself to death because she can help too, but he still felt bad about leaving her alone to raise their daughter when she was first born and he wasn't there. He wanted to make up for his mistake because he just couldn't stand to see his wife carry anymore burdens like she had in her future past and when she came to this world.

While resting in the library after completing trading documents between Ylisse and Valm, the blue haired princess came to check how her "beloved" was doing... "Dear you're overworking yourself too much. I'm starting to get worried" she said with concern to her husband's wellbeing.

"It's ok, I'll be fine" he said with a false confidence knowing he was overdoing himself.

"Yes, being a father is still very new to me but I know I'll get better at it. Improving is another part of being a tactician".

"Cause I know when you're lying, so tell me what is truly troubling you"? "Is this about Validar again or Grima?"

Seeing Lucina with eyes filled with worry broked his false smile and decided to just come clean with his feelings "Neither, is myself do i have what it takes to be a good father? I lost my memory when Grima first tried to possess me and only got 3 years of knowledge."

"Is true that you lost everything of who you were but even after how everything played through, you became a wonderful person who helped all of us including me." she said in a sweet tone while taking a seat next to him.

His wife's kind words made him remember the first time he first met Chrom the man who changed his life, who give him a place to call home when he had nothing but a sword, tome and war tactics. "It's true i may not remember who i was before in the past but i know who i am and what's important to me"

"See? Don't worry about having regrets from the past like I did, just do what you showed me".

"Showed you? What do you mean?"

Look towards the future.

"The future…?"

"Yes not to be stuck in the past or be filled with frustration or regret but to be positive and work to make tomorrow better. That was my strength during the war as a princess fighting to save the world. But is also something precious to me cause it allowed me to have a good life now and become a mother".

"Lucina..."

"Thank you I really needed to hear that."

"You're welcome dear love you"

Love you too.

He felt extremely relieved hearing his wife's important words, reminding him that even back when he first started being the Shepherd's Tactician victory was only obtained cause he had everyone to support him. Just like he had Lucina to support him in having a good future with their daughter Morgan.


	2. Chapter 2:Father

_Takes place 4 years after Robin returned to life after the defeat of Grima._

The tactician was soundly asleep in his bed from completely another huge pair of paperwork the other day, he was a strategist unrivaled by anyone but not even he could do everything.

Just when the rays of the morning sun began to shine from in-between the curtains, the door opened very slowly to not disturb him while the visitor tip toed very quietly towards the sleeping man. When the visitor got close enough, inhaled deeply to give a big surprise shout.

"GOOD MORNING DADDY!" shout Morgan as her dad jumped of the bed startled by her.

"Uhh?! What?! who?!... oh it's you, Morgan i told you plenty of times not to scared me awake"

"heheheeh, can't help it your scared face is too funny daddy" said the little girl with a playful smile on her face.

"sigh... jeez you're only four and you're already like your aunt cynthia. So what's the suprise?"

The little blue haired girl jumped onto the bed and hugged him "happy father's day to the best daddy in the world".


	3. Chapter 3:Mother

In the Ylisse Castle they're was a little 4 year old girl in her room which was in light blue color covered with pegasus plushies in the shelfs.

She was in a little table with a open pack of crayons, drawing a picture of herself with two other people both her hands and smiling. The first one was a man with silverich-white messy hair with a big purple coat and the other one was a woman with both long hair and attires of blue coloring, the picture was finished when the girl wrote _To my loving mommy and daddy the best parents ever, love Morgan._

"All right.. finished"said Morgan as she took off from her room to find her parents, thinking they would be in the dining hall took a shortcut by cutting through the gardens where her parents were relaxing in the shade of the tree and spotted her.

"Sweetie over here" shouted her mother as she notice Morgan running close to them, Morgan heard her and immediately ran towards her mother like a charging bowl to something red. The little one was stopped by her father who stepped-in to hug her "woah, step down wild one" said her dad in a playful manner, Morgan then showed them her drawing of them together holding hands saying with a very happy smile "here mommy! happy mother's day".


	4. Chapter 4

**_5000 views heehehe 5,000 views for this fanfic, man talk about of 2016 having been one heck of a year but this, incredible that's all i can say to you all just incredible. Thank you but really thank you for enjoying my stories this is the kind of boost that drives me to improve to work at telling a better story. This here is something i have been trying to make for a looong time, is still not complete but like a certain someone im taking a risk unaware of what the outcome might be._** Enjoy

* * *

Lucina was in her tent thinking about all that happened today.

The trip to Plegia to obtained the final gemstone which only resulted in the memories of her dark future resurface in her mind, the fire emblem falling in the hands of their enemy Validar. But the thought that were focused on Robin inflicted the most pain to her.

Not only did the sadistic psycopath sorcerer who said was his father forced him to snatch the emblem away from Chrom, but when he already felt terrible about himself the situation worsened when she tried to killed him as part of her mission to stop her future from coming true.

"How can i call myself a wife after pointing my sword at my own husband?!"

 _My life is yours Lucina, it always has been_

"How could he smiled when i was trying to take his life?!"

 _Please promise me you won't be alone_

"How could he still think of me and not himself?!"

 _Find someone else who cares for you_

 _I want you to be happy Lucina, that's all i ever wanted_

 _I would give my life for Chrom. ...And for you._

"He doesn't deserve someone like me!"

She then removed her engagement ring and was about to throw it when her mother Sumia and aunt Lissa entered her tent, instead his it under the pillow.

"Mother, Lissa what are you doing here?"

"We came to see you dear, Chrom told us what happened with you and Robin. So we came to see how you were, but then we heard you scream".

"Sorry for worrying you"

"Don't worry about that just talk to us, maybe getting it all out might help"

"OK...i'll try"

"It's just... i can't forgive myself for what i tried to do to Robin. I sounded like his death would help in stopping my future from occurring but in truth, i was desperate cause we lost the emblem and got unsure of what to do. When we managed to escape the castle of Plegia all the important details rushed through my mind: that my father was killed by his closest friend when he was fighting to retrieve the emblem. I focused solely on that, ignoring how horrible Robin was feeling with himself. As i spoke to him about the importance of father and the world, him agreeing showed how loyal and devoted he was as his best friend and brother".

"After that i-i...i"

The heavy feelings that the future princess felt that had to be kept in check came out like the time she first revealed her identity to her father and mother, the times she had deep heart to heart conversations with the other future children and when she expressed her wish of living a life with Robin were about to burst as it made cracks on her mental domed.

Sumia caught wind of it and gently pulled her daughter to a comforting embraced "let it all out sweetheart".

"I couldn't do it, not to him. All he ever did was make my life happier by helping us out of tough situations that felt impossible to complete and telling me that together the future could be changed to a better one. But i betrayed him, im no different than Validar!"

"That's not true Lucina!" Sumia broke the hug and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders with a serious look in her eyes. "Don't ever say that cause is not true, you were just scared cause you don't want to lose anyone of us. But there is something i want to you, Lissa can you stay with her?"

Lissa responded nodding 'Sure can"

When she left the tent the young blondie royal check to see if anyone was around, seeing as the coast was clear the two began speaking about they're "secret"

"Look Lucina i know you're feeling real bad about yourself but be very careful cause it could affect the baby, the ward only slowed down the growth but that doesn't mean it isn't growing the effects will wear off in a year".

"The Baby..Robin's child..." murmured the blue princess as she placed her hand on her stomach

Lucina's desperation not only made her point her weapon to the man she loved and was her husband-to-be, but she also carried the fruit of they're bond and love for each other, if would had goned through with it the child would have never met his/her father.

"Listen Lucina i explained to you before but allow me to remind you. The ward spell is normally used to increase a person's resistance to have longer endurance on the battlefield, but in your case we used 3 ward staffs at the same time on your body which should'ed increase your resistance greatly and slowed the baby's growth cause the magic energy formed a barrier around the seedling. However emotional distress weakens the energy to the barrier which could lead to dire consequences, what they are?... i rather not say".

Sumia came back into the tent along with the thing she searched for "Im back"

"Mother, did you found something?"


	5. Chapter 5

The day began just like any other for the Shepherds, the tactician was in his tent busy with paperwork accompanied by Lucina who was seated in the bed polishing her sword. They're daughter the hyper energy fueled tactician-in-training came in to greet them.

Wait..What?!

"Morgan could p-please repeat that" said Lucina unsure if she heard the question right

"I want to know when will my _present_ self will be born?"

"W-w-why are you asking that all of a sudden?" said in unison the curious girl's parents

"Cause dad said and i quote: {" _the you of this time has been born yet"}"_

Robin facepalmed while his wife was blushing red while doing a failed attempt of a glare at him. "What are you looking me like that?, i had to convinced her of arriving from the future" said Robin trying not to mumble like an idiot.

"Morgan sweetie what your father is trying to explain is that given our current circumstances, why the sudden ask of your ' _future'_ sibling who'll be your ' _present'_ self"

"Since in my timeline i was born a girl, maybe the present me will be a boy"

"That could be a possible theory..."

In that moment, Chrom came in to greet everyone "Hello"

"Hey Chrom"

"Hi Father"

"Granpa! Granpa! Guess what!"

"I told you not to cal_

IM GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER!"

The room fell in silence with the next second could only be described as a enraged Chrom with falchion in hand chasing Robin throughout the camp.


	6. Chapter 6: L&M Ties C

_**Hello Everyone is Newstarter123 back with more stuff for Family Life. With all the Fire Emblem announcements, hype and advertisements since the FE Direct, The time has come for me to return to the battlefield once again. This is L &M Ties or simply Lucina and Morgan support conversations.**_

* * *

"This place is a mess! I really straighten up more... often... is that a... AAAAAAAAAUGH!"

"Gods, I never seen Morgan run so fast! Are we under attack?!"

"Morgan! What happened back there?... Are you all right?!"

"M-Motherrr!"

"Breathe, Morgan. Calm down and tell me what happened"

"You have nothing to fear now that i'm here"

"R-roach! A roach!"

"...A roach? ...As in... a bug?"

"Not a bug! I love bugs! ...A roach!"

"A huge, freakish nightmare one, with gross hairy legs... IT's HORRIBLE!"

"You're telling me all of your screaming and flailing was over a COCKROACH?" *sigh*

"I thought the Risen had come. You could have sent the camp into a panic"

"AAAAAH! It's back! And it can fly?! Stay away! Don't come near meee!"

"Come now, I don't see what all the i-EEEEEEK!"

"See? SEE?! It's the stuff of nightmares! Now hurry up and kill it! kill it with fire magic or something!"

"Oh no-I'm not going that thing! It's HUGE!"

"WHAT?! What happened to having nothing to fear now that you're here?"

"How are you gonna win this war if you can't even smoosh one stupid roach?"

"Those two things are not related in the slightest. And YOU want to be a tactician, right? So figure out how to kill it!"

"What's to figure out?! Who plans out strategies for killing insects?!"

"Look you're the parental one! You do it!"

"Dad told you to protect your little girl, didn't he?"

"Er, well, I suppose he did... *sigh* All right, I'll... do something about it".

"Fantastic! Thanks, Mom! Three cheers for the once and future exalt!"

"...You're a royal, too you know? It wouldn't kill you to show a bit more spine"

"Hey, now's your chance! It just scrawled into a corner behind that shelf!"

"It's too dark. I can't see it..."

"You should light up Falchion. Then once you spot it ker-STAB!"

"Falchion isn't some common pitchfork, Morgan! It's a blade of legend!"

"Ahhaha, all right, all right. I'm sorry I... AHHHHH! It's flying again! It's flying!"

"As formidable a foe as it may be, I won't allow it to set a single hairy leg on you!"

"Go, Mother, Go! Get HIM!"

"What in the name of...? What are you two doing in here?!"

"F-Father?"

"Grandpa!"

"Honestly, you two. All that commotion over a silly insect? What were you thinking?!"

"Sorry Grandpa..."

'I'm sorry, Father..."

"Just see that it never happens again"

"Figures he would be the one to get it. He's unshakeable"

"It's true . Although he was a lot less calm when it came to scolding us"

"Aw, are you still down about that? I actually rather enjoyed it"

"It felt... strangely familiar somehow. Kind of a happy, nostalgic feeling".


	7. Chapter 7: L&M Ties B

_**Here's the B Class Support Conversation for the Royal Future Mother/Daughter. Enjoy:**_

* * *

"...Morgan"

"Mmm?"

"You know what I'm about to say, don't you?"

"Um... Be sure to wash Falchion after I'm done cutting this apple?"

"Don't use Falchion to cut apples in the first place!"

"Eep! S-sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You had best be more than just sorry..."

"That sword is a national treasure of Ylisse and a final memento of my father"

"Would you use the last earthly remembrance of your late grandfather to cut FRUIT?!"

"You've shamed the weapon that built you're very homeland!"

"Well, you've seen for yourself how big the apple is. And with no other knives around..."

"B-Besides i've barely ever touched the thing before, I dunno, I... i got curious"

"..."

"So, um, a-are you... Yeah, you're mad"

"You've never held Falchion before?"

"Not really, don't know really, no. I the Future, you always must've kept it by your side"

"And since we've been back here, I've maybe moved it from tent to tent once or twice"

"Then we don't know if you have the potential to wield it"

"Wait, it takes a special person to use it?"

"I see there is much you do not know"

"This blade was forged with Naga's power and steeped in the exalt's bloodline"

"Only a select few are able to wield it, even among the Ylissean royal house"

"Huh. Well, I've never fought with before- at least as far as i can remember"

"I suppose that means in the future i came from, I wasn't deemed worthy"

"That's not necessarily true, Morgan"

"I never did give you a chance to try it before you traveled back here"

"Honestly. I'm mortified we've come this far without ever putting it to the test"

"I have to admit, I'd be pretty amazing if i really could wield it"

"A brilliant tactician wielding a legendary sword... Father would be so proud!"

"Mostly i'm ashamed i never stopped to consider it"

"If you are, in fact, among Falchion's chosen, that is knowledge we need"

"There may come a time when it proves necessary for you to take it up"

"What, like if you're busy?"

"Like if I'm dead, Morgan"

"Having someone able to wield it even after i'm gone would be a considerable asset"

"We must use any means at our disposal to ensure the future is saved"

"Now let's go put it to the test"

"..."

"Morgan?"

"Aw, forget it. There's no way the sword would choose someone like me"

"You don't know that until you try"

"You yourself just said you wished you were able to wield it. So let's-"

"I said NO! I'm not doing it! Don't make me..."

"Don't make me practice for your death, Mom!"

"...I understand how you feel, but we must be practical about this"

"We cannot afford to lose this war. No matter what happens or who dies"

"You think i don't know that?! But it's not... It's just not that simple, all right?"

"Think of all that father's doing to protect us! Would you betray that?"

"Not by choice, Morgan. Never by choice"

"...But there no guarantees in war"

"And that's supposed to make feel better?!"

"If it means you dying, I don't want anything to do with Falchion!"

"And if you make try, i'll only use it to chop up more apples, so there!"

"This is pointless. I'm leaving"

"Morgan..."

"She sure is stuck on this whole apple business..."


	8. Chapter 8: L&M Ties A

_**Here's the A Class Support Conversation for Lucina and Morgan. Enjoy:**_

* * *

"Mother, is this, uh... Do you have a minute?"

"What's wrong Morgan? Why the serious face?"

"I want you to help me see whether or not i can wield Falchion"

"Huh? You were so dead set against it. What changed?"

"I did, i suppose. I thought about everything you said..."

"About how we need to win this war by any means necessary"

"I was running away from that truth and from my duty to become a master tactician"

"But like you said, we need to be practical about this. ...So will you help me?"

"Of course"

"I'll make the necessary preparations immediately"

"All right, I want you to strike at that log as if it were the enemy"

"If you lack the potential to wield Falchion, it's blade will be dull as a stone"

"You will scarce knock the bark off your target"

"However, if you are among the blade's chosen, the log will be in two"

"..."

"Here. Take Falchion"

"All right... Here we go...This does"

"Hey, wait. What am i going to do if this DOES work?"

"...No, I'll worry about that later. No more doubts. This is a part of my duty..."

"Here i go"

"RrrAAAGH!"

"..."

"...Huh? I didn't feel anything"

"...The log is unscathed"

"I'm sorry, Morgan. It seems you've not been chosen to wield Falchion"

"..."

"Don't take it too hard. This doesn't change who you are"

"You're still my daughter, a granddaughter of Chrom, and a princess of Ylisse. Don't let this-"

"...Pffft. Heh heh hahaha!"

"Morgan?!"

"Ah hahaha, s-sorry, it's just... I was so worked up, I..."

"I totally missed! I missed the log! Ah ha ha, hilarious!"

"...Heh. Heh heh." *Ahem*

"Do try to be serious, Dear. You're making laugh..."

*Sigh* "I suppose we both got a little too wrapped up in this whole Falchion matter"

"It wound up souring the air between us, almost as if we'd been quarreling"

"I far preferred that night we got in trouble for the giant bug..."

"Oh, me too!... though at least this helped firm my resolve"

"Not doing what i can out of fear that the people i love might die is just... cowardice"

"If something should happen to you, i swear to keep fighting to the bitter end"

"But i still have no intention of letting that happen. The pain is too much to imagine"

"So let me protect you. It's the least your daughter can do!"

"I fear i too was running. I was afraid to make you a promise"

"But no more. I swear to you, here and now, that this war will not claim me"

"I refuse to leave you all alone, Sweetheart, nor allow any harm to come to you"

"We will survive this together. We will forge a future of our own making"

"It's a promise!"

"So it is sworn on Falchion"

"...Oh, blast! I completely forgot that i'm on cooking duty tonight"

"Sorry, but i must be going"

"Ah wait! Mom, you forgot Falchion!"

"...So much for not leaving me all alone"

"Guess it's just you and me, Falchy"

"How's about one more swing for the road, seeing as i'll likely never touch you again?"

"Hrrngh...YAAAAH!"

"..."

"...Yup. Not a scratch"

"You just better do damned job of looking after my mother, you got that?"

"If mother dies, you're getting demoted to royal fruit knife"

"Don't think i won't do it!"

"...All right, well, better get you back to her"

"...Hmm? What's this log? Was someone training?"

"Hmm, split perfectly in two. I've never seen such a clean cut before..."


	9. Chapter 9: Future Growth

In the War Tent, Robin accompanied by Lucina were discussing tactics and planning for tomorrow's battle going through every scenario possible of occurring, but there was one thing that cut the princess's immediate attention.

"No, Robin. that's a poor move"

"Huh? Wait, how so? We need Chrom's raw strength near the front to cut through the enemy's initial defenses"

'But that position leaves his left side entirely exposed, Imagine if the enemy had a few Pegasi or wyverns to spare. With their high mobility... They could be on Father in an instant, and he couldn't fend off more than one or two".

"...You're absolutely right! How did i not consider that? You have a sharp tactical eye, Lucina" he said in an admiring tone

"I suppose that's to be expected, considering my parentage"

"Did i teach you when you were younger?"

"Just a little here and there"

"Just a little? I'm not so sure i can believe that. You've been keeping perfect pace with me this entire session, And even thinking ahead of me, at times"

"Well... Ever since i was a child, i've had quite a bit of practical experience"

"Since you were a child?"

"...Yes. You and Father passed when i was still quite young. And as time went on, most of Ylisse's best soldiers and advisers fell to the Risen... In desperate circumstances, the role of tactician often fell to me. However young, i was still Ylisse's de facto leader and besides, few possessed my natural talent"

Hearing that in her world the Shepherds failed to stop Grima, she and her friends had to survive by fighting non-stop in an doomed future to which she was forced to take arms since a young age. He could only picture what things she had to have been through.

"I...i'm so sorry, Lucina"

"Please don't apologize, Robin. It's not you'r f... i-i mean, you shouldn't"

"Regardless, i still feel guilty"

The room went in silence but the tactician came up with a possible solution

...Well, what about this?

"Whatever little things you used to do together with your parents as a family, we can pick up again here. I'd say you more than deserve some familiar time with Chrom"

"Robin, that's a lovely idea!" she replied in a happy tone to his suggestion

"Just spending time with you would make me happier than anything" she said in a loving tone, having a good time with her parents would be great to do and with her husband accompanying as well.

"It's settled, then"

"After we finish prepping for tomorrow's battle..."

"We'll grab your parents and go have some fun"

"Still, we shouldn't rush. Father's safety in battle must be our top priority"

"So, back to work"

"Perhaps Father would be better positioned somewhere over here..."

* * *

 _ **All Right, new chapter finished. If i can keep this up, all overdue projects for future chapters should come out more frequent cause despite sounding like a broken record: the FE hype still burns brightly.**_

 _ **See you next time.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Preparing for the celebration of Lucina's birthday tomorrow everyone in the family and kingdom was preparing for the big day, despite the celebration was for the younger princess a single person carrying his little 4 year old girl was going through the markets.

"Daddy, what have you gotten for mommy's birthday tomorrow?"

"Is a surprise Morgan, the final thing we need to finish this is a flower called: 'Shepherd's purse'"

"Shepherd's purse? what is that?"

"A Flower who's meaning is 'I'll offer everything to you' to represent all the love i have to your mother"

"Sounds pretty, mommy's gonna love it"

"heh-heh, that's the idea sweetie"

Morgan saw around to spot the flower shop "look daddy there it is" she said pointing towards the shop selling many flowers

"Good eye, let's go"

Arriving in the store they were greeted by an old couple that manage the shop

"Welcome"

"Hello" Robin said in response

"Hi, nice man and lady" Morgan said in a joyful tone while her dad put her down

"My isn't she adorable" said the old lady

"So what can we help you with?"

"I'm looking for Shepherd's Purse, you got any left?"

"Lucky, we got a final batch i'll go get it" said the old man as he went to get them

"Thank you"

"So what's the occasion?" she asked him

"For my mommy's birthday" said Morgan while bouncing in excitement

"Heh, she's right the flowers are for my wife's birthday"

"Well she's quite special to have a loving family as you"

"Thank you"

When the old man returned with the flowers in hand, Robin paid for it and left the store. Upon the path returning home he saw the smile on Morgan's face and the flowers in hand, remenancing to the time of his confession

to Lucina. They fell in love, got married, had they're loving daughter everything which brought her happiness like he always wants to achieve cause when she smiles it makes him the happiest man in the world.

* * *

 _ **Robcina Week**_

 _ **Man just love the sound of him, everything i see of about: fanfic, fanart,etc... is fantastic. Wish a happy birthday to the princess herself.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Robin, are you there? I have a surprise for you"

"A surprise? Hold on a moment, let me- Good gods! What is that you're wearing?"

"It's a wonderful dress i found in the market! As soon as i saw it, i knew it had to be mine"

"You... paid money for that?"

"I know,i know. You must think it frivolous, to go shopping at a time like this. But after our little talk the other day, i remembered something. Aunt Lissa often used to dress me up in all sorts of different clothing... And afterwards we would show you and Father. She didn't help me pick this out, but i thought i would show you regardless"

"And you're always welcome to, Lucina. But, uh, i'm curious... Did she usually dress you up in clothing with so many... unusual colors and shapes?"

"No, she would often put me more... old-fashioned attire. This dress, on the other hand, is pretty modern. See all the giant pink polka dots?. If you look carefully, you'll see that each one is a portrait of Emmeryn herself!. I wager when Father sees me in this, he'll just scream with delight!"

( _I bet he'll scream, all right..._ )

"Pardon, Robin? I didn't catch that"

"Oh, erm... it's nothing"

"You...you do like it, don't you? Robin?"

"I...W-well, it's certainly, um...interesting..."

"Sire! Sire! I come bearing news!"

( _Oh, thank goodness! i can spare this poor girl_ )

"Speak, soldier. What is your news?"

"It concerns the infant princess, milord. The castle sent word that she's recovered from her illness"

"She has?! Oh gods, that's such a relief!""Hah! I told Chrom not to worry! His Lucina is a fighter!"

"...Speaking of Chrom, have you told him yet?"

"I have not, milord, but i plan to post-haste"

"Let me go with you, then. Heh, i can't wait to see how happy he'll be when we tell him!"

"...Are you going, Robin?"

"Oh yes, Luci_Er, Marth. I'm sorry to walk out on you like this, but...""It's important. I'm sure you understand"

"Y-yes, of course..."

"Thank you. And we can try this again another time"

"..."


	12. Chapter 12

_**10,000 views... 10,000 views?! By the Rainbow Sage's great beard, i can't believe this became even possible?! Family Life has done a great fanfic just the like The Final Battle my first work. Enjoy:**_

* * *

"Robin? Do you... have a moment?"

"Ah,Lucina! i was just about to go looking for you. No one's seen you all day!"

"Forgive me if i worried you. I went on a little excursion to the town near camp"

"Oh? What for? We had a supply run just the other day"

"Actually, i was out there to see if i could purchase a gift for you"

"And i think i found just the right item!"

"A gift? For me? Oh, Lucina, there was really no need!"

"...Erm, this gift... doesn't happen to be clothing, does it?"

"It does happen to be, yes!"

( _Naga have mercy..._ )

"I'm so excited to see what you think, Robin!"

"Are you ready? TA-DAAAH!"

"...Huh? It's... tiny. Almost like... Lucina, these are baby clothes"

"Yes. After that soldier's report the other day..."

"I realized how much you must be thinking of his daughter"

"The one he has in this era, i mean his REAL daughter"

"..."

"You could sent it to her back at the castle. I'm sure she misses you"

"Why, Lucina..."

"I've been so happy here, despite having to fight this war"

"Being able to see him again has been like living a dream"

"I didn't want to wake up and remember that he has different life in this world"

...

"Whenever i think of his little girl, i can't help but feel... jealous"

"I know it's ridiculous to envy myself, but i just can't help it"

"There's nothing ridiculous that at all, Lucina"

"Your intense admiration for Chrom, your... aesthetic tastes..."

"Even how you call me 'Dear'..."

"It's obvious you had to grow up much too quickly"

"That's... w-well..."

"I... need to apologize"

"What? Robin, i've already told you, you don't have to-"

"No, not about that"

"I don't know how to deal with childhood memories like the ones you have"

"Or even childhood memories at all, really, seeing as i have none"

"But it's obvious to me now that the way i tried to approach it was wrong"

"I can't make up for the childhood you've lost, no matter how much i'd like to"

"And attempting to do so will always leave you feeling second to this world's Lucina"

"Our relationships... are simply different"

"...Ah. Would you... like me to create some distance from you, then?"

"No, just the opposite"

"Yes, the way i approached things was wrong. But you are still a true wife to me"

"Believe me when i say i love you just the same as i love that child in the castle"

"...Honestly?"

"Absolutely, i'm always here for you to spend time with and rely on, Lucina"

"I want to give you all the happy memories i can"

"Oh, Robin... *sniff*"

"Lucina... Come here"

"Do you... do think Father feels the same way you do?"

"I know he does"

"Well, if anyone knows how he feels, i imagine it would be you..."

"Of course! Your father and i are alike in so many ways..."

"If i were him i'd say: We're both parents to the world's most wonderful daughter, for one"

"...Thank you, Robin. For everything".


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello RPGHero811 here to thank you for liking this fic by going further beyond 10,000 views so to respond here's my latest chapter. Enjoy;**_

* * *

Within the Barracks, the light of the moon coming from the window illuminated the would have pitch black room but it wasn't the only source of light due to the litten candle set next to a pile a signed documents of Ylisse military management.

The final piece was placed on the pile to simulate a job well done, as Robin leans back on his chair to stretch his limbs for sitting for so many hours "All...right... it's done" he then turned his gaze to grab a frame beside him. Within the frame was a picture which consisted of Robin with his wife Lucina next to him smiling while both held a bundle in their arms, a girl named Morgan in the father's arms and a son named Mark on the mother's.

A smile grew as he looked at his loving family which made him reminiscent of how the blue princess was when she first joined the Shepherds and how things came to be how they are now:

"Phew! What a long day. So many chores, so little time..."

"Robin!"

"Oh, hello, Lucina"

"Er...Care to explain why you're giving that glare?"

"Care to explain YOU'RE poking around outside Father's tent?"

"...Is that his tent?"

"You know perfectly well it is!"

"L-listen, Lucina, i think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding here"

"I was on the way back to my own tent and happened to pass by this way"

"So you claim. But i'm not completely sure i believe that"

"Do you think i'm out to harm to Chrom? Is that it?"

"You could be. You could be out to harm, maim, lead astray, manipulate... Who knows?"

"Manipulate?! You must be joking!"

"I am Chrom's chief tactician, his top aide, and his trusted military advisor"

"Surely you you can sense the trust and affection that we have for each other?"

"I... admit that i see something of the sort"

"But it is also possible that it is all a ruse!"

"So, for now, i ask you to move along. I will not leave until you do"

*sigh* "Fine. I have no reason to stand around here"

"...Good. Let's walk"

"..."

"...Why is it only me?"

"Pardon?"

"This isn't normal for you"

"The Lucina i usually see has nothing but faith in her allies"

"You might be a bit aloof, but you show them warmth and appreciation in your own way"

"If it came to it, you would give your life for them"

"And you trust they would do the same for you"

"..."

"But, you've never acted as such towards me"

"Since the day you joined us, i've noticed your suspicious glances"

"The way you scrutinize my every move"

"I feel that i have the right to know why it is you distrust me so intensely"

"..."

"Well?"

"I have my reasons. And i'm under no obligation to elaborate"

"That's hardly fair! Are you really so stubborn as not to even give me a chance?"

"'Fairness' is your concern here? That's trivial!"

"I've seen a world meet it's end once, and a father his demise"

"Forgive me if i wish to spare others that fate"

"Good day to you, Robin. Let us hope my fears are never justified"

"Gods, that girl..."

"Perhaps i was too harsh. She... certainly has every reason to be overprotective"

"..."


	14. Chapter 14

"I wonder why Father cut patrol short today. Hopefully he's feeling well..."

( _...Hold on. Is someone in my tent?_ )

"Excuse me. Is someone in there?"

"Oh, Lucina? You're back earlier than i expected"

"Robin?! What are you doing here?!"

"And what, exactly, do you think you're doing with my armor?"

"Attempting to sabotage it, perhaps?"

"Nothing of the sort"

"I've noticed some scuffs and smudges lingering on it for the past few battles"

"Since it seemed you wouldn't do so yourself, i thought i'd take a moment to polish it"

"Hmm... i don't see any damage. You seem to be telling the truth..."

"Doing things like this is a nice way to get some quiet time while helping someone out"

"You're hardly the first person i've done it for"

"There's a small group, of your father and a few others"

"So you'll only assist a select few in this way?"

"Well, yes. Keeping up with everyone would be exhausting. Not to mention, impractical"

"Why would i be included in that select few, then?"

"It's not as if i've been particularly kind to you"

"..."

"I have my reasons. And i'm under no obligations to elaborate"

"Wha-?!"

*sigh* "I suppose i should have seen that coming..."

"If this was some attempt to earn my trust, know you haven't succeeded"

"That wasn't my intention"

"Yet another claim of yours i find hard to believe. Something doesn't add up"

"You made clear your indignation in our last... discussion"

"But soon after it completely vanished"

"You've treated me as any other, with no sign of hostility or anger"

"At times, you've even given me a few short words of praise or advice"

"If this all isn't done with the aim of appeasing me, what is it for?"

"So you'd like it better if i was hurling insults and threats at you all the time?"

"Th-that doesn't answer my question"

"Well, unfortunately i'm a bit short on time"

"I'm done polishing this, and i have a meeting with Chrom in a few minutes"

"Frederick will be there, so there's no need for you to be concerned"

"Good day, Lucina. Perhaps we can continue this later"

"Halt, Robin! Don't leave yet! I'm not done with you!"

"... Drat, he's gone"

"..."

"He really did a fine job with this armor..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Robin! We need to speak, immediately!"

"I can't wait to hear this..."

"Oh, that basket! I see it's a emptier than before. Did you enjoy the sweets?"

"I did, actually!"

"The chocolates shaped like tiny, adorable rabbits were particularly delicious, and-"

"E-erm. I mean. So it WAS you who left this in my tent!"

"Guilty as charged"

"I had some spare change after buying everything i needed in the market"

"So i picked that up"

"I was only able to eat a few pieces, so i thought i'd share"

"With me, of all people?"

"...Are you angry at me?"

"..."

"N-no. I'm not. Just...confused. Terribly confused"

"I've done nothing but antagonize you. And occasionally made a fool of myself doing so"

"Yet... you still show me kindness. A kindness that doesn't seem particularly self-motivated"

"I'm truly... struggling to understand it"

"Hmm... I suppose there's not much to gain from keeping secrets"

"Secrets?"

"Lucina... As much as i'd like to tell you i'm some universally selfless person..."

"That's not the case"

"But everytime you speak to me, i can tell your antagonism is forced"

"You're obviously not used to acting in such a way towards your own ally"

"Just like Chrom, your instinct is to trust"

"You must have some... very powerful feelings to resist that, in my case"

"...You're quite perceptive"

"I'm a tactician. That's my job"

"So... correct me if any of these observations are wrong"

"You're... a person in pain. Your heart has been scarred with loss, with regret..."

"..."

"You don't let that consume you. You direct it towards noble goals. Which is admirable"

"But it's still there. And that's exactly the pain which compels you to question me"

"You want to do everything in your power to stop that pain from getting worse"

"I... I-it's not only that. I... want to stop it from spreading. To others"

"Of course..."

"..."

"You seem... very distressed about this"

"I... i am. This has all been stewing in my head for a while"

"And the more i think about your pain, the more i start to feel... personally responsible

"W-what?!"

"The Shepherds, and Chrom..."

"They were the only ones who could have pretended that cataclysm"

"They needed... their tactician to determine how. Everything hinged on him..."

"But... I failed. I failed, the Shepherds were killed, and the world fell"

"All of the death... The pain the living still felt... It was entirely because of me"

"It was... MY failures which destroyed your world... Which did this to you..."

"..."

"Robin... N-no. Robin,you're wrong"

"I... am?"

"You cannot put what happened to my world on yourself. Nor the burden i carry"

"Many people had to fail for Grima to rise. No one person is to blame..."

"And, certainly... c-certainly not you"

"You... fought hard to resist that fate, from the tales i heard"

"To declare yourself the world's killer... is simply not fair"

"..."

"I... Th-thank you, Lucina. I... think i needed to hear that. All of that"

"And it's especially gratifying, coming from you"

"Think nothing of it"

"I see now that i was wrong about you, Robin. You have good intentions at heart"

"You are a true ally, and an important one. We need your spirit to help end this war"

"I... sincerely apologize for all the grief i've brought you..."

"Oh, it's all right... You were coming from the right place"

"From now on, we can rely on one another. Let's watch each other's backs"

"Of course, Robin!"

"Say... This basket still isn't empty. Perhaps we could share the rest, and chat a while?"

"We could afford to get to know each other a bit better"

"I'd like that"

"But i confess, it's been refreshing to talk to someone who holds nothing back"

"Will you promise to keep saying what's on your mind, no matter what?"

"If that is your wish, i will do so. Honestly, i'm not sure i know any other way!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Lucina? Do you have a moment?"

"Is something the matter, Robin?"

"It's...nothing too serious. I just wanted to give you these"

"Flowers? for me?"

"Daisies ARE your favorite, right? You mentioned it the other day"

"They are, Robin. I'm surprised you remembered..."

"Tell me, is there some sort of occasion?"

"...Would you accept them, even if there wasn't?"

"Oh, Robin! You needn't do these things for me..."

"Please don't tell me you're still feeling what we discussed before..."

"Don't worry. That's not it"

"I'm actually more concerned about you"

"Me?"

"You... still feel guilty over what happened between us, don't you?"

"..."

"I knew it..."

"Lucina, that's behind us. Please believe me when i say i bear no ill will about it"

"Honestly, with everything that weighs on you..."

"I'm not sure how you keep yourself together at all"

"I know i couldn't"

"...It's difficult. Gods, it's difficult..."

"Yet despite that, just look at you!"

"You work harder than any of us, never allowing a moment's rest"

"The dedication you have to your mission and to the people you love is inspiring "

"You're the strongest woman i've ever known, Lucina, and i...i honestly admire you"

"With you on our side, i do not doubt for a moment that we can bring this world peace"

"G-goodness, Robin..."

"...Thank you. Sincerely"

"Truth be told, i... often find myself wallowing in self doubt in self-doubt"

"Questioning whether i can change this world's fate..."

"Such reassurances are heartening... Especially coming from you"

"Then please, Lucina... if those doubts ever start to get to you, come seek me out"

"I... i care about you, and i'm here to support you in any way i can"

"..."

"...I think you're the admirable one"

"Huh?"

"Robin, i have no choice but to be strong"

"But you? You do have a choice to be so kind to me. So... understanding"

"To be quite frank, i don't deserve it"

"Nonsense. Everyone deserves kindness"

"And... i'd say you do, especially"

"So, please... Learn how to forgive yourself, and to accept other's care"

"You could start with these flowers, if you'd like"

"I..."

"...Very well. It's hard to say no to that"

"Haha, success! i worried i'd never get these off my hands"

"The flowers are beautiful, Robin... Oh, and they smell absolute heavenly!"

"I-im glad. I..."

"..."

"Pardon, what was that?"

"..."

"Robin?"

"Gods, i thought i'd be strong enough to hold this in... B-but i just can't..."

"Lucina, i've fallen in love with you!"

"What?!"

"I know! i tried not to, but i just couldn't help it!"

"I was never planning on telling you..."

"But early this morning, i found myself worrying about you..."

"And the next thing i know, i'm picking flowers like some sentimental fool!"

"And now you're telling me that you... love me. Truly"

"I... i do, deeply. Lucina, i want to stand by your side..."

"But i'd never expect you to reciprocate those feelings; so-"

"Robin, i feel the same"

"You... do?"

"To find it in your heart to love me... i believe that makes you someone precious"

"Thank you. I... can clearly see the end of this war, now. And even a life for me, beyond that..."

"I'd love nothing more than that life to have you in it, Robin"

"Oh, Lucina..."

"So, Robin, I... i accept your devotion, so long as i may give mine in return"

"...Because you are in my heart, as well"

"Hahaha! Those must be the sweetest words i've ever heard!"

"I... swear you won't regret this"

"No matter what happens, i will always be here for you and Chrom"

"And whatever road you choose to follow... i shall follow it at your side"

"Then we won't rest until we reach the end! Together!"

"I love you! And no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment."


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, hey Mother What brings you around here?"

"Morgan... why is it that you're covered in mud? What happened?"

"Mud? Oh, you mean this? That's actually a funny story"

"So you know how i've been trying to get Father with a pit trap, right?"

"Yes, i recall. ...Wait, he is not trapped in a pitfall right now, is he?"

"I hope not!"

"I'd be really upset if one of my traps worked and i wasn't even around to see it"

"Right... You were saying?"

"Oh Yeah. So there i was, digging pitfall traps. Took me like, all morning"

"Father's avoided every single one in the past, but a tactician like me always has a plan"

"I realized that where wit had failed, i could attempt to use brute force!"

"This is going where i think it's going, isn't it?"

"Yep! I dug like, twenty pit traps. Thirty tops. My plan was perfect!"

"Well... except for one itsy bitsy problem..."

"Which was?"

"It worked too well!"

"There were so many traps and i hid them so masterfully i forgot where one was!"

"Funny that, huh? Turns out being a genius like me can have it's downsides"

"...You fell into your own trap, didn't you?"

"Yep! Embarrassing, right?"

"Then it started to rain, which is why i'm covered in mud. Too like, an whole hour to get out"

"..."

"So, um... you aren't angry with me, are you mother?"

"Exasperated would be closer to the mark..."

"I suppose there's nothing for it now but to get you cleaned up"

"Whew, i was worried you were going to_"

"After which you're going to fill in your traps before someone gets hurt"

"Awwwww. But it worked so hard on them. Besides i know where the rest of them are"

"Matter of fact, one of them is really close by. It should be right about h_"

*CRASH*

"Ow"

"Are you alright, dear?"

"I think so. Woah, i could have sworn this was a couple of feet over. And not this deep"

"Maybe i should fill these in, huh?"

*sigh* "Morgan, what am i going to do with you?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello Everyone Happy New Year It's 2018 new beginnings to all and here it's a new chapter. Enjoy:**_

* * *

Even if the odds felt against them the Shepherds would carry on to prevent Grima's revival.

The Fire Emblem may had fallen to Validar's greedy clutches, but Robin wanted to be sure everyone had his back on this all but one.

Lucina who the Avatar felt had the deepest connection with, was there sword in hand pointed right at him. What occurred in Plegia leading to this, he understood it but...

He can't accept that.

"I love him as much as you, Lucina. But you ask too much"

"Perhaps i do..."

"Then draw your weapon, and we will let combat pass the final judgement!"

The very idea of it was sickening, he saw the resolve in her eyes but also the desperation.

Robin reached to his coat to grab his thoron tome and levin sword while Lucina readied her battle stance.

His sword skills weren't on the same level as either hers or her father but was pretty capable having knowledge of both Ylissean and Feroxi swordsmanship despite that, his tactical mind and specialty in magic were a different story even so she was ready for anything. But didn't expect him to tossed his weapons aside.

"I would rather die than point a blade at my own wife"

She starred with eyes wide, her honor wouldn't never allow her to attack an unarmed man.

"Chrom is going to DIE! Something must be done!"

"Lucina, i love you beyond words. I would give my life for you, and gladly"

"But i would also give anything to be WITH you. Do you understand?"

Every word rang true in her heart like they're conversation back in the Bathrealm, would a time ever came that a choice had to be made regarding the mission or her feelings, would she be able to follow with either or.

"No! No, it's not..."

"Ah gods, that's what i want, too!"

Lucina's resolve faltered allowing the restranted sorrow to be released

"Robin, I'm...I'm so sorry... P-please forgive me!"

"Of course, my love. Of course"

Robin walked over to his wife bringing her to an embrace, Falchion slipped out of her hand landing on the soil with a dull thud reflecting the sunset's light through the sword's surface.

The princess remained still in her husband's arms digging her head into his shoulder sobbing.

"It's all right, I would've never hold against you. I love you"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Seeing as the Rob cina week is slowly approaching, I need to see if I can come up with enough new stuff to place there. But enough of that, here is a little one-shot that's been on my head for the last few weeks:**_

* * *

Grima has been revived, Chrom's Falchion was bathed in Naga's Flames to received her power. Meaning an opportunity was available to turn settle things once and for all, everything that has happened was for this moment but What awaits us in the future?

That question harbored in Lucina's mind throughout this journey, but what she thought was the answer changed slowly overtime: in the beginning was just stopping the Fell Dragon's Revival in the past but then when joining the Shepherds, it was reuniting with the other future children or "Justice Cabal" as Owain would love to say that to call us.

But now, she wasn't so sure... looking all around her were all the Shepherds both original and next generation members working side by side, friends and families once apart now joined together hers included.

Lucina even saw how different she herself was both physically and emotionally. But the biggest indicator was the ring in her finger, given to her by who others referred to as her "other half".

Robin the man who meant everything to her, if things were left to fate they're roles would've played different as another entry to they're world's history of conflict between men and dragon.

But together they defied all that fate threw at them, forging they're own path. And all would end soon leaving only that much looked answer.

However, in the back of the princess's mind lay her insecurities of still not belonging in the present but unlike before, thoughts of her younger self sometimes filled her with a sense of envy, then realized that girl would grow up to be her own unique person.

Now recalling the joy her parents told her they felt when she was born, the desire to experience that very same feeling started to appear. This feeling was both exciting and frightening as she never knew nothing likes this before but, it might have been the answer she's been looking for.

Lucina opened her eyes after a long time deep in her thoughts, knowing that the fight to end Grima would start soon so she went to write her answer on her diary so the princess would return to read it after all would be over.

"What awaits us in the future?"

"My answer: I would love to have a baby with Robin"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well takes a little load off my mind. Fire Emblem just keeps loving both it and RPG games more everytime. See you next time.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Little Dreamers

"Come on Mom just little more! We are not sleepy yet!"

"Yeah! Read us another one Mommy! Another one!"

"Alright, alright! But this will be the last one, okay?"

"If Sir Frederick finds us here, he is going to scold us, so after this you two straight to bed!"

"How about this one?"

"It's the story of your great,great,great grandfather Marth The Hero-King. He was an amazing leader, not only did he helped to stop a great war with his companions and unified the whole continent of Archanea."

"He also defeated the Evil dragon with the sacred sword Falchion. Yep, that's right the same sword that your grandfather and i both wield. Isn't that cool?"

"It's like Mom!"

"Eh?"

"Mother also wields, the Falchion right?! So she too is a hero and went on adventures and beaten bad guys!"

"Yeah! And like grandpa Marth, Mommy slayed a dragon! with the help of the best tactician ever of course!"

"By the best tactician you mean me right?"

"You?! No way! Im talking about Dad! Your strategies are dumb. I bet you would use the Falchion to peel oranges or something!"

"Wha- your's are worst! you would probably get Mom killed with it!"

"Idiot, like Mom would ever made that mistake!"

"Well... yeah, you are right..."

"After all... Mom is the strongest"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Was looking through Tumblr and saw a little comic of lucina reading to the little tactical twins of morgan and marc but decided to tweek it a little. really cute little ones:_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**It has begun, the long awaited Robcina Week 2018. For today's 'Training Together':**_

A month has passed since Chrom sealed Grima away with the Exalted Falchion. Many of the Shepherds and Future Children (The Justice Cabal as Cynthia and Owain liked calling themselves) went on they're own paths, some to see the world while others stayed to improve the Ylissean military.

Robin was in his office finishing his work for the day, as House Ylisse's Grandmaster meant working as the Exalt's right hand man or possibly left hand due to Frederick for the good of the realm. Looking upon the window saw his wife Lucina in the training grounds practicing like usual.

"Man, even after everything ended she's still at it? Old habits die hard… I guess"

At the moment his thoughts went to the states of Marc and Morgan, the twins demonstrated great tactical potential during the war, as a father he couldn't be more proud.

Upon all they're study sessions together, Robin noted each of the other's best qualities: Marc doesn't possess a high affinity for magic like his sister, but his swordsmanship shows potential to be on par to both his mother and grandfather.

Morgan instead excel in magic to match the skills of a sage, within a few years she might surpass her father.

"We saved the future and our children will protect it, sounds pretty nice" he said as the tactician left his office to look for his wife, so they could discuss about they're kid's future growth.

A family that through Training together made the Future brighter and stronger.

 _ **#robcina-week**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chrom was in his office having just finished the last of his paperwork for the day, he may have been the Exalt for about five to six years now but it just never felt right.

He always considered his older sister Emm was the best person for the job and he would do his best to follow her example. Turning over in his chair to see his Falchion placed over in his fireplace started remembering the old days on where the answer to everything was just a simple swing.

But now things are different with him and Sumia as the King and Queen of Ylisse, raising his two daughters Lucina and Cynthia younger versions while seeing the future self living they're lives.

Cynthia working hard as a Pegasus Knight in the army. Lucina married to his best friend Robin were busy raising they're kids the crazy twins Morgan and Marc who he calls his grandchildren.

"*Sigh* Be it king, exalt or grandfather guess i'm still typical old me in the end of the day" he said mumbling to himself with a silly grin.

*knock*

"The next SSB is coming on soon... i wonder if Robin and Lucina will be able to compete this year?"

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

The poundings on the door were getting louder but Chrom was so deep in thought he might as well been deaf to the rest of the world.

*Crash*

The door busted open the force of which broke the exalt's thought process.

Huh?! What?!

Noticing the loud impact he looked over to find the one responsible, or rather more than one. Before him were his two little gifts from above or what he sometimes considers them to be curses of below, Morgan and Marc.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" said the twins as they ran towards him so they could sit on both of they're grandfather's laps.

"Heheheh... Yes,yes you have grandpa's attention"

"Look what i got" said Morgan as she showed holding what looked to be a letter

"Hmm? a letter"

"Yeah, we found it in the garden while we were playing, right Marc?"

"Right!"

The contexts seemed legit, the stamp was the official sliced circle symbol but what did it mean. Chrom could still remember the embarrassing situation from 3 years with his battle with Captain Falcon.

"Might as well read what's in it..."

He opened the letter to read it's contexts:

 _Greetings Sir Chrom of Ylisse:_

 _This message is addressed to you on behalf of the SSB community. First we would like to apologize for the poor treatment we did to you back during the previous tournament._

 _Second after talking it out with the higher-ups as well from your accomplishments during the Aytolis incident along with the recommendations and good words of family members such as: Your ancestor Hero king Marth along with your Daughter Forseer Lucina and Son-in-Law Grandmaster/Avatar Robin, we decided to answer to they're wishes with the following statement:_

 _You're here by invited to the SSB Ultimate Tournament._

 _We look forward to see you there._

 _Sincerely Master Hand._


End file.
